Talk:Lava Cell/@comment-68.35.1.236-20120830230101
Alright, here's the details for the mark 2 build. The area is going to be a 9x9 area. If you want to build it into a tower, I suggest at least a 13x13 area for wireing purposes. You can also connect to the system between the links with this build too. This discription is for if you're building up and not down. To build down, just flip the output on the main line so that it goes up instead of down. Also to note is that any of the MFS units can be replaced with MFE if you can't afford them or don't want to go with them. First, you need to decide on how high you're going to want it off of your lowest floor area. I've got mine up 9 blocks high at the main MFS to connect to at the bottom. That'll give you 4 blocks under the system to work with for wireing and such. Once you've set your main starting point for the MFS, you will connect three wires out from it and one down on the very last ones for each of those strings. This will allow you to connect your generator buds to the main box with out connecting directly to the genorators themselves creating an uneven power draw. Now you're going to connect the genorator bud's MFS to the hanging line under the arm line that you just created. Make sure your output face is set to go up into that line or the system won't work. Now just connect each geothermal generator to the bud's MFS and connect a pneumatic tube to the bottom of each generator and link them into a ring. The bottom generator of the bud will need you to add a pipeon the side to connect to the ring. Do this for all of the arms and then you will be able to connect all of the buds tube systems together by the closest inside corner to each of them makeing a giant square. you will repeat this process for each link you want to build in the chain for this. Two links should net you 40 generators. To link both of your links or more links you can run a central feed pipe up one of the corners that you used to link two of the buds together. The next part of this is kind of a pain. You now have to decide where you want your power flower situated. I usually put mine up top from the links because the system runs on solar and you'll need to set up the panels for it. If you're going to suspend the system above the links, you'll need create a platform for the battery boxes and wireing to sit. If you're setting the solar part out some where else you'll just need to find a place you can run the wires and tubes to the system. Once you've decided where you're laying the powered section of the system, it's time to construct and link the system. Start with laying down ether a transposer or a retriever. Make sure the intake and output are linked properly with the tubes. That can be adjusted with a screwdriver. Next, set down a redstone timer on the opposite side of the transposer/retriever that you plan on connecting with power. The time setting doesn't really matter. Next you'll be setting up red power battery boxes. I suggest useing at least 2, you'll need 3 if you're setting them through a platform, for in the event of bad weather and night cycles. If you're working from a suspended platform, you'll need to use the three battery boxes to bridge through the platform if you're setting the solar panels on top of where the battery stack is going to be. Also if you're working from a suspended platform, you'll need to create a pillar down to where you have the transposer/retriever system at so you can run the wire. Link your battery boxes with your wireing and set your solar panels up for it to charge. While it's chargeing, link your transposer/retriever to the battery boxes and vuala. You now have a functioning system. Note: you will need to let the system rev up and supply each of the generators with cells before you want to really start useing it. You can also put more space between the links and just add more buds that just connect to the main line so that they feed into the next input of the main line.